<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Color  Me Red by berry_lix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899978">Color  Me Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/berry_lix/pseuds/berry_lix'>berry_lix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinktobter 20 ⋆⑅˚₊ skz [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/berry_lix/pseuds/berry_lix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>D10 ⋆⑅˚₊ lingerie</p><p>"The color red looks good on you, Channie... Don't you think so?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinktobter 20 ⋆⑅˚₊ skz [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Color  Me Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://us.shein.com/Scalloped-Trim-Floral-Lace-Garter-Lingerie-Set-p-1402269-cat-1862.html?url_from=adplaswsexy04200710653S&amp;gclid=Cj0KCQjw8fr7BRDSARIsAK0Qqr59j-kXTwbn-I-rhXDfBUIDTzF_L6BFb8HRNSNnFRSnSl8mSJpHlXcaAkibEALw_wcB">this</a> is the lingerie I used for reference~</p><p>✧</p><p>tw/cw: none :p</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✧</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“Do I /really/ have to wear this?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He holds up the revealing outfit. A set of red lingerie.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was made of lace and was really thin. Along with it were matching hot red garters to be clipped onto thigh high stockings.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Chan groans holding up the skimpy outfit.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Come on,” Minho whines, “I think you’ll look good in it. Don’t you think so?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I guess so but…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“But what?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Really he can’t think of anything to say— any reason to not try on the lingerie. Secretly, he really wants to.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Okay,” Minho starts to negotiate, “if you don’t like it, it’s fine. You never have to wear it again.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Chan’s eyes fill with glee and relief when he hears these words. He might /want/ to wear it but to actually be seen in it would be too embarrassing.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“But,” Minho continues, “You at least gotta wear it once.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Chan’s expression goes flat again. he sighs but walks on to the bathroom. Luckily, none of the other members were home this afternoon. They took it upon themselves to stay late at the practice room to work on the choreography and their vocals some more.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He closes the door behind him and looks at himself in the full-body mirror. He takes in the view of what he looks like in his clothes— black jeans and a large black hoodie— before turning around and undressing.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">There was a floral pattern sewed into the lace and the garters were made of red silk and ruffled around his upper thighs. The cups of the bralette was triangle-shaped and covered just enough of his chest so the sides of his pecs could still be seen. The matching red panties, however, were too small for him. Way too small.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When he’s finished dressing up he turns back around to see himself in the mirror. With his eyes closed, he slowly turns around. He opens one eye first, and then the other.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The site of himself makes his own dick jump. The involuntary movement makes him flustered and he covers his crotch with both hands.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">‘I can’t go out like this,’ he thinks.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">‘But…It’s just Minho…’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He reaches one shaky hand up to turn the golden doorknob of the door. It creaks open drawing the attention of the boy sitting on the bed waiting.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Minho drops his phone on the bed, completely forgetting about whatever it was he was looking at and stares at the hallways anticipating seeing Chan wearing what he bought him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He finally appears.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The bright red matched his hair and complimented his pretty skin tone perfectly. He looks down at the ground shyly. His face was. beginning t match with his hair and outfit.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“See, baby,” Minho speaks, “You look /so/ good.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Chan nods his head gently still avoiding Minho’s gaze.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey,” the brown-haired boy calls out, “why are your hands there.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Um…well…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He didn’t even notice that his hands were still covering his private area.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It’s a little…little,” he says quietly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Huh?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It doesn’t fit right.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Minho gets it and rolls his eyes with a smirk. It didn’t matter he’s seen Chan’s naked body plenty of times before.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Move your hands,” he says sternly. Chan mindlessly obeys.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">His cock was soft and sitting upwards towards his stomach. The tight lacy material made some of him spill out to the left side. Minho’s stare holes into his skin. The pair of eyes on him and knowing what he looks like himself makes his cock twitch in its confinements.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Minho notices.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh,” he gasps softly. “Someone’s a little excited.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“No, n-not really…” he lies through his teeth.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Minho looks at Chan’s whole body. His defined muscles and chocolate bar abs, his toned thigh muscles, and his big hands. He could see the hard buds of his nipples poking through the red bralette.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He looks at his face. His eyes were still searching the room but haven’t found Minho yet.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Look at me.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Chan’s eyes dart to look directly at Minho.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He smiles at how the boy obeys.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You look so pretty,Channie…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The color red definitely looks good on him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">{X}</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⋆⑅˚₊   <a href="https://twitter.com/alienjjuni">twitter</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/alienjjuni">cc</a></p><p>okay but red actually does look good on channie omg I love him so much</p><p>✧</p><p>(pls lemme know if u think there's something that should be warned about!)</p><p>✧</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>